


Ловушка

by Arasi



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, Case Fic, Character Study, Drama & Romance, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курякин убежден, что секс может быть либо по любви, либо по заданию. Соло не верит в любовь, но верит в секс ради секса, и, похоже, с каждым днем все больше доверяет напарнику. О разнице менталитетов, терминологических неточностях и взаимопонимании в обход языковых барьеров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ловушка

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи принадлежат фильму “Агенты А.Н.К.Л.” (2015), написано на фест по заявке: “Илья — классический советский разведчик, конечно, он знает, что секс между мужчинами возможен, но в СССР секса нет, тем более такого. Наполеон предлагает отношения, квест — объяснить Илье, что Соло от него хочет”.

_В далеком тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят шестом году во время первого советско-американского телемоста гражданка Людмила Иванова в ответ на вопрос о сексе в рекламе произнесла фразу, которая уже на следующий день стала крылатой: «В СССР секса нет». Мало кто запомнил потонувшее в гуле аплодисментов и хохота «В СССР есть любовь»._

_В тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят пятом предугадать подобную оговорку не представлялось возможным, да и пытаться сделать это было бы бессмысленно. Но для протокола, пожалуй, все же стоит отметить, что в тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят пятом Наполеону Соло уточнение гражданки Ивановой, еще не сформулированное, но уже бесполезное для истории, могло бы значительно облегчить жизнь._

 

Илья Курякин не понимает намеков. Нет, не так. Чертов большевик с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, делает вид, что ничего не происходит. Ризотто с трюфелями? Спасибо, ковбой. Вкусно. Запах странный. (Они с Габи сговорились что ли?) Турецкая парная? А зачем? Да нет, меня вполне устроит душ. Партию в шахматы? Сейчас? Ты ж вроде собирался где-то мыться...

За окнами конспиративной квартиры — блеск куполов, кружево минаретов. Неугомонная турецкая столица бурлит и суетится, горланит, спорит, спешит, обещает. Зовет — своим певучим, журчащим говором, манит восточным колоритом. Курякин выходит из квартиры только с фотоаппаратом, а потом на несколько часов запирается в ванной, проявляя свои допотопные пленки. Курякин обвешивает новую цель жучками с ног до головы и потом бродит как меломан-переросток в наушниках, чахнет над своими приемниками, напоминая несчастную русскую нечисть с непроизносимым названием.

— Составить тебе компанию, большевик?

— Как хочешь, — пожимает плечами. — Пока ничего интересного.

По сравнению с Римом, в Стамбуле откровенно скучно.

— Размять плечи? — Соло на пробу пробегает ладонью по спине, от шеи вниз, к лопаткам. Ноль реакции.

— Да я весь день в квартире проторчал, — Курякин поворачивает ручку, переключая частоту. —  Если что-то и требуется размять, то разве что уши.

Соло осторожно обводит пальцем наушник. Илья дергается, поднимая наконец свои невозможные глазищи. Когда не хмурится и не злится — это ж просто непередаваемое что-то.

— Эй, — улыбается он. — Щекотно.

И опять утыкается в приемник.

— Может, сменить тебя? — уже в дверях интересуется Соло.

Курякин сидит, сосредоточенно глядя в пространство перед собой, и вопроса не слышит. И слава богу, не слишком хотелось, честно говоря.

Габи — фрейлейн Мюллер по документам — ведет цель. Сопровождает на все приемы американского дипломата, сливающего всякую ерунду на три стороны одновременно и предположительно случайно укравшего единственный раз действительно ценную информацию. Сузанна Мюллер заменяет его личную помощницу, вынужденную оставить пост «по состоянию здоровья» — расплывчатая формулировка, прикрывающая декретный отпуск незамужней особы.

— Ты только за своим «здоровьем» следи, — хмыкает Соло. Габи сует ему в руки документы и замирает, привалившись к стене. Нехорошо, конечно, торчать вот так, в полумиле от посольства, да еще и с пачкой компромата подмышкой, но наблюдение они ведут уже без малого месяц, а имени посредника со стороны турок по-прежнему нет. И подтверждений сделки нет — а это значит, что пропавшее письмо все еще можно вернуть без скандала.

— Я со своим «здоровьем» разберусь, — цедит Габи, стаскивает темные очки на нос. — Не девочка уже.

А под глазами у нее круги, думает Соло. То ли не спит, то ли опять с похмелья.

— Ты разобьешь Курякину сердце.

— Не разобью, — улыбается она, хитро щурясь. — В его трактовку понятья «любовь» я прекрасно вписываюсь в качестве досадного недоразумения, подкрепляющего веру в общую концепцию.

Отлепляется от стены и гордо дефилирует прочь. Соло разворачивается и бредет в противоположную сторону.

— А что, — летит ему в спину, — кто-то не может устоять перед красной угрозой?

Ну-ну. Смейся.

С Курякиным сложно до невозможности. И интересно, конечно — как с любой еще не решенной задачей. Он похож на улитку в раковине или на новейшую навороченную модель сейфа с секретом, где за каждым запором, за каждой потайной пружиной и подобранной комбинацией стоит следующая еще более надежная. И порой кажется, встанет на место последняя часть головоломки, поползёт торжественно в сторону массивная дверь, а внутри обнаружится следующая дверь, а за ней еще одна. И так до бесконечности, как в безумной матрешке с хитрыми замками вместо традиционных завитушек под хохлому. А иногда приходит в голову, что дело тут не в многослойности, а в банальном отсутствии прогресса.

— Габи предлагает анализировать списки сотрудников посольства за последние полгода, — сообщает Соло. —  Либо это, либо считаем, что Уэверли ошибся и Гаррет не планировал и не планирует продавать информацию туркам.

— И дипломатическую почту он вскрывал случайно, и письмо британского министра скопировал для того, чтобы самолично уничтожить, — Курякин не отрывается от бинокля и только едва заметно поджимает губы. Согласен, но не хочет возиться с бумажками. Не хочет, но будет, потому что верит в приказы начальства и волшебное слово «надо». Соло наклоняется ближе, невзначай устраивая руку на плече. Мышцы под черной водолазкой напрягаются, но Курякин молчит, продолжая вести наблюдение. Есть в этом что-то сродни садизму — превращать слежку в рутину. Запирать Курякина с его повадками и инстинктами хищника в нескончаемой, бесперспективной засаде. Соло задумчиво водит большим пальцем по плечу, вглядывается в неподвижный профиль, ждет отклика. Но отклика не чувствуется. Как будто последний месяц высосал все реакции и силы, оставив только буквально витающее в воздухе напряжение.

Все тот же идиотский расклад. Ни да, ни нет.

— Есть еще вариант, что письмо украл не он, — говорит Соло, убирая наконец руку с плеча. Отсутствие контакта колюче холодит ладонь (если только что-то связанное с холодом вообще применимо к Турции в августе). Илья как будто слегка расслабляется. Если приглядеться. И прислушаться. Хотя, может и нет. Показалось, наверное.

— Габи говорит, что для русских и китайцев какая-то почта вскрывается, — возражает он.

Солнце палит нещадно, и с той крыши, откуда они наблюдают, пара клумб во внутреннем дворе особняка заместителя губернатора кажутся поистине райским садом. Габи фланирует среди гостей под ручку с Гарретом, в своем черно-белом платье неприятно похожая на Викторию Венчигуэрра.

— Хотел бы я быть на ее месте, — тянет Соло. — Я даже на этого индюка Гаррета согласен, лишь бы заняться чем-то помимо слежки и бумаг.

Курякин наконец оборачивается. Губы по-прежнему сжаты в линию, но в глазах пляшут озорные искры.

— Боюсь, ковбой, ты не в его вкусе, — и тут же снова прячется за бинокль.

И даже без почти полутора месяцев совместной работы о двойном дне в формулировке не догадаться нельзя. Вот только что под ним? Ты не виски, Соло, чтобы всем нравиться? Ты не в его вкусе, а значит, он идиот? На языке вертится банальное: «Что насчет твоего вкуса?» — и по уму стоило бы спросить напрямую, прояснить ситуацию, но это кажется неспортивным и даже в какой-то мере подлым. Соло молчит, Илья фиксирует на фото, как, уже отделавшись от Габи, ее начальник беседует в одной из гостиных особняка с советским атташе.

 

Курякин приходит, когда Соло почти готов просить помощи в разборе проклятых досье. Команду б аналитиков сюда, ей богу. За что это наказание двум полевым агентам? Курякин усаживается на стул и глядя в упор произносит:

— Нам надо поговорить.

Не к добру, думает Соло.

— Я не слепой, — говорит Илья, — и я понимаю про медовую ловушку. Единственное, чего я не понимаю, так это чего твое начальство надеется добиться таким оригинальным способом.

 

 

***

 

С Соло совершенно невозможно разговаривать. Нет, не так даже. Соло просто не умеет этого делать. При том, что язык у него безусловно подвешен лучше, чем у многих. Вот такой парадокс. Соло может убедить кого угодно в чем угодно, грамотно манипулирует, втирается в доверие, а на худой конец — может просто нести какую-то бесполезную чушь, лишь бы не молчать. Но побеседовать, на равных, просто ради того, чтобы донести собственные мысли и выслушать чужие — это не про него. Вот и получается: он ходит вокруг да около — в прямом и переносном смысле — язвит, подлизывается, шутит, обсуждает миссию или просто треплется о погоде, а что у него на уме, все равно не разобрать. Черная дыра, ей богу. Жаль, нельзя засунуть жучок прямо в черепную коробку — прослушка там была бы явно кстати.

Каламбур в духе Уэверли.

— Вот, кстати, Уэверли мы не проверяли, — радостно сообщает Соло, вываливая на стол очередную пачку документов. Копии каких-то писем, бухгалтерские отчеты посольства, добытые, видимо, наконец из личного сейфа Гаррета. Замечательно. Было бы, если б кое-кто согласовывал свои вылазки с остальными. Или хотя бы участвовал потом в анализе и систематизации собранного материала. Две недели в Стамбуле, а три талантливых одиночки так и не объединились в команду.

Соло ослепительно улыбается, перегибаясь через стол, теплые пальцы мельком касаются тыльной стороны запястья Ильи, замирают, задерживаясь там на три гулких удара сердца, и исчезают. Воспоминание о прикосновении теплой щекоткой оседает на коже. Соло выуживает из середины пачки страницу с замызганными углами и сует ее Илье под нос.

— Слушай, может, это какая-то суперсекретная разработка КГБ? Продвинутая терморегуляция, холодные руки даже в такую жару.

Ага, думает Илья. И красные уши. Стоило бы приложить его башкой об стол, если бы не уверенность, что чертов провокатор этого и добивается.

— Вот это интересно, — Соло тычет пальцем в листок, Илья запоздало переводит взгляд туда, — любовница Гаррета, понятно, что он пытается скрыть интрижку и аборт. Но об этой Алисии Стоун информации все равно слишком мало.

«Слишком мало информации» звучит почти издевкой: в куче данных, которые приходится отсеивать, чтобы сконцентрироваться на неумелых попытках шпионских игр Гаррета, можно увязнуть, как в болоте. По уму, стоило бы взять передышку, отвлечься от всего, чтобы потом взглянуть со стороны свежим взглядом, вылавливая из массы сведений действительно важные детали. У Соло это получается. Он вообще иначе подходит к работе. Казалось бы, разбрасывается временем, мешает дело с развлечением, но если присмотреться, весь этот «праздник жизни»  существует в рамках умело выстроенной системы с собственной структурой и принципами.

— Думаешь, бывшая любовница причастна ко всему этому? — спрашивает Илья.

Соло задумчиво разглядывает его руки, как будто опять собрался лезть со своей неуместной тактильностью, а потом просто разворачивается и, уже направляясь к двери, бросает:

— Я подкину идею Габи, сплетни — это по ее части.

На секунду Илья чувствует что-то сродни разочарованию.

 

В наушниках гул помех сменяется голосом Габи:

— Давай потанцуем, — говорит она.

— Конечно, — отвечает ее визави. Это уже не Гаррет. Это помощник британского министра финансов. Уэверли сказал не прорабатывать этот кусок цепочки, но три недели безрезультатной возни с его наводкой несколько поколебали его авторитет. К тому же версии, связанные с американским посольством, по-прежнему в приоритете.

Помехи неожиданно прекращаются, в наушниках играет какая-то незнакомая мелодия. Габи тихо смеется, Илья знает, что она чуть-чуть пьяна — ровно настолько, чтобы казаться доступной. Настолько, чтобы опоить цель снотворным, оставить прослушку и потом уйти, не вызвав подозрений. Илья осторожно выключает приемник и выходит на балкон.

Габи растет над собой: оттачивает мастерство, совершенствует технику, шлифует образ. Дорабатывает схему, сводя воедино классику и собственные приемы. Брось, Курякин, — вертится в голове, — неужели злишься? Ревнуешь? Да нет же. Просто сейчас, спустя три недели после Рима, невысказанная обида за свою же нелепую влюбленность впервые подменяется трезвым: «Ты облажался». У нее был приказ — войти в доверие, расположить к себе, обеспечить себя прикрытьем. Она его выполняла. А ты — шпион, разведчик, профессионал — не распознал стандартную медовую ловушку.

Дверь в комнату приоткрывается с тихим скрипом. Соло выходит на балкон и замирает, картинно облокотившись на перила. Красив, чертяка. Хоть сейчас на холст. В голове вертится детское: «Я тебя разгадал, я больше не играю». А еще отстраненное: «Второй раз на те же грабли». Соло смотрит внимательно и изучающе, как будто ощупывает взглядом. Классический прием. Как по учебнику — есть, интересно, пособия по соблазнению несговорчивых напарников? Если есть, то и про улыбки эти бесконечные там должны писать, и про неслучайные случайные прикосновения.

— Пойдем, прогуляемся? — предлагает Соло, не отводя взгляда. — Я тебе покажу город.

Полцарства за конспект лучшего агента ЦРУ, думает Илья. А, ладно, хрен с ним, с конспектом. Полцарства за чертову методичку, в которой написано, что делать, когда ты уже попался. Когда ты уже на крючке, потому что каждый хрестоматийный прием бьет точно в цель. Вот только по-прежнему не ясно, где она — цель.

— Я дождусь Габи, а ты, когда пойдешь гулять, добудь нам что-нибудь поесть, — говорит Илья, возвращаясь наконец к разглядыванию соседских окон.

Три недели непрекращающейся осады. Переманить, завербовать двойного агента? Неясно, почему именно таким способом. Сорвать конкретную операцию? Бессмысленно. Развалить команду? Есть куда более действенные методики. Затащить в постель? Есть куда более доступные варианты.

Соло пожимает плечами и выходит. Илья нехотя плетется следом — в духоту осточертевшей уже конспиративной квартиры, к брошенным на столе наушникам и, хотелось бы надеяться, продуктивному свиданию Габи.

Через пару часов, когда жучки в номере британского министра установлены, когда Габи сухо докладывает о его непричастности, а Соло меланхолично возится у плиты, Илья думает, что нужно с ним обязательно поговорить. Дальше так работать нельзя.

 

— Я не слепой, Соло, и я понимаю про медовую ловушку, — говорит Илья и скорее угадывает, чем действительно видит, что ошибся. — Единственное, чего я не понимаю, так это чего твое начальство надеется добиться таким оригинальным способом.

Соло вскидывается, как на прицел берет своим взглядом. Потом фыркает, резко, почти зло, и отворачивается. На его лице, непривычно открытом — очередная уловка? — сменяются изумление, обида, неуместное совсем веселье и что-то похожее на разочарование. А потом он снова закрывается, как будто выключаясь. Губы растягиваются в дежурной ироничной улыбке, глаза бегают по строчкам документа. Начнет отпираться? Только подтвердит подозрения. Изобразит оскорбленную невинность? Может, хоть примерную цель подскажет.

— И сюда, значит, приплел политику, большевик, — цедит он с деланным равнодушием. — Не думал, что у нас такие проблемы с доверием.

— Я доверяю тебе, ковбой, — осторожно возражает Илья, дурацкое старое прозвище неприятно царапает. — Любую проблему можно решить, если ты объяснишь, в чем дело.

Соло откладывает на стол один листок и тут же выдергивает из стопки следующий:

— Единственная проблема, Курякин — это твоя паранойя, — выдыхает он, глаза прищурены, губы сжаты в линию, обижен, но старается не показывать. — Зато я, кажется, наконец разобрался, в чем тут дело: письмо британского министра украл не Гаррет.

Соло легко поднимается и без дальнейших разъяснений выходит из комнаты. Илья бестолково смотрит, как скрывается за дверью обтянутая жилеткой спина, чувствуя себя одновременно обманутым и виноватым.

 

 

***

 

— Ее взяли на границе с Германией, — радостно сообщает Уэверли. Радостно кивает всем присутствующим, радостно потирает руки. Выглядит при этом несмешной карикатурой на самого себя.

— Как и предположил мистер Соло, — радостная улыбка (еще пятнадцать минут, и этот лучистый восторг польется из ушей даже у Курякина), — направление в Бельгийскую клинику Алисия Стоун выбивала не для себя. У нее есть сводная сестра, которой не повезло с замужеством и которая пыталась сбежать из страны, чтобы начать новую жизнь.

Габи барабанит пальцами по столу, всем своим видом демонстрируя, какую бездну неприятных ассоциаций вызывают у нее несчастные брошенные системой родственники. Соло с внезапным раздражением отворачивается от нее, как на стену налетает на внимательный взгляд Ильи и малодушно опускает глаза.

— Письмо британского министра попало к Алисии случайно, копия была нужна для подстраховки, — Уэверли продолжает излучать позитив. — Но все пошло наперекосяк. И уже в Бельгии Алисия узнала, что Маргарет не смогла покинуть Стамбул. Она попыталась вернуться, к счастью для нас, это оказалось не так просто и быстро, как она рассчитывала.

— Что было в том письме? — невпопад спрашивает Соло.

Уэверли хитро жмурится, становясь похожим на кота.

— Для разведчика, мистер Соло, вы слишком любопытны.

Для разведчика ты слишком облажался, Наполеон, стучит в висках. Вопреки ошибочному предположению товарища Курякина, изначально внимание со стороны напарника было исключительно бескорыстным, — в голове звенят тошнотворно счастливые интонации Уэверли, — а потом все просто пошло наперекосяк...

— Что будет со Стоун и ее сестрой? —  спрашивает Габи.

Соло разглядывает полоски на жилете Уэверли и пропускает ответ мимо ушей.

Задания начальства не было — не угадал, Курякин. Был собственный в некотором роде спортивный интерес — сблизиться, завоевать доверие, разгадать. Было глупое детское желание растормошить, обратить на себя внимание. Что-то сродни дерганию за косички. Что-то сродни бестолковой влюбленности семилетнего сорванца в соседскую девчонку. Для протокола, впредь слово «влюбленность» мы употреблять не станем.

Курякин не реагировал — Соло лез из кожи вон в попытках достучаться. Курякин закрывался — Соло шел на штурм, пробивался с упорством осаждавших Константинополь крестоносцев, рыл подкопы и подтягивал катапульты.

— Ваша следующая миссия, — выхватывает Соло из потока довольной болтовни, — Дрезден, отправляетесь завтра. Сегодня есть время попрощаться с Турцией и закупить сувениры.

Для протокола, за все дебильные метафоры, роящиеся в мозгу, сегодня в ответе один конкретный британский капитан.

— Только не это, — бормочет Габи.

Ладно, если серьезно... Сначала было просто весело. Потом добиться внимания стало вопросом принципа. А потом незаметно игра перестала быть игрой. Хрупкое равновесие, с таким трудом выстроенное в Риме, оказалось нарушено, и, если честно, возвращаться к нему нет никакого желания.

И что делать со всем этим, неясно. Хотя нет, ясно. Поговорить. Взрослые люди, в конце концов...

 

— Я тебя неправильно понял, — цедит Курякин. — Мне стоит извиниться.

Последнее звучит как угроза. Соло замирает над раскрытым чемоданом. Ощущение дежа вю липкой змейкой ползет по позвоночнику. Зеркала на стене нет. Лакированная дверца комода отражает только темный силуэт у двери.

— За что извиниться? — оборачивается наконец Соло. Илья стоит в дверном проеме, привалившись к косяку и скрестив руки на груди, смотрит куда-то мимо. И если неделю назад кто-то жаловался, что у русского эмоций как у стены, то сейчас есть ощущение, что с этой стены содрали обои, а потом зашпаклевали неровности невыразительной смесью непонимания и глухого раздражения.

— За то, что предположил, будто ты пытаешься меня соблазнить.

Ах вот оно что... Твою ж мать, Курякин.

— В СССР  гомосексуализм считается буржуазной гнилью, — Габи высовывается из своей комнаты, Илья едва заметно вздрагивает — не ожидал, что она уже встала? — В США, надо полагать, коммунистической заразой, — ядовито продолжает она. — Прекрасный способ продемонстрировать политическую солидарность, мальчики.

Дверь в спальню захлопывается.

— Извини, — говорит Илья и выходит.

Твою ж мать…

 

Бойся своих желаний, они могут исполниться, — повторяет про себя Соло. В десятый, в сотый, в тысячный раз. Ты хотел реакции? Ждал отклика? Пытался растормошить? Пожалуйста. А лучше даже хамоватое русское «н-на», понятное без всяких словарей и разъяснений. Звук, с которым в вульгарной переулочной драке входит под ребра нож.

Дрезден навивает исключительно вульгарные ассоциации. Это даже не Восточный Берлин. Огороженные, законсервированные на неопределенный срок руины центра. Черные остовы зданий. Невыразительные новостройки, подступающие вплотную к площади Ноймаркт. Осиротевший, обтянутый нелепыми транспарантами Цвингер: десять лет с момента возвращения основной коллекции Галереи Старых Мастеров…

Локальный филиал ада, рассчитанный на одного самодовольного американца, одного упрямого русского и одну озлобленную на весь мир немку.

— Неделю назад из Галереи украли Вермеера, — бесцветно докладывает Габи. — Похитителям удалось скрыться, а само полотно подменили копией. Руководство музея решило не поднимать шум, но вызвало экспертов для проверки остальной коллекции.

Курякин сидит, зарывшись в свой экземпляр досье подозреваемого. Хочется подойти, присесть на подлокотник его кресла — неделю назад это почти работало. Неделю назад он поднимал глаза и почти улыбался уголками губ, легко и открыто, как будто не видел ничего особенного в происходящем. А сейчас, интересно что? Уголовный кодекс вспоминает? Прикидывает шансы встретиться со своим папашей, загремев по «голубой» статье? Русские так не делают. Конечно…

— Экспертиза выявила порядка тридцати подделок, — продолжает Габи. — А это не только огромная потеря для искусства, но и серьезный политический скандал. Если о пропаже станет известно, Запад сделает все возможное, чтобы обвинить Союз в фальсификации, а русские попытаются выставить все как происки врагов, — многозначительный взгляд в сторону Соло.

Считать это очередным плевком или признанием квалификации?

Габи продолжает зачитывать вводные данные. Перечисляет источники и наводки, озвучивает и без того очевидные цели, напоминает о сроках. Зачем? — думает Соло. И так же все понятно. Что за интерес изображать из себя наседку, трястись над двухметровым русским, ограждая от тлетворного влияния Запада? Детский сад, ей богу. Было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно. За четыре дня, прошедшие с момента отъезда из Турции, так и не удалось выкроить время для разговора. Сборы, трансфер, инструктаж. Тесная, пропахшая переспелыми сливами и моющим средством конспиративная квартирка. Две комнаты, и Габи, наотрез отказавшаяся занимать отдельную спальню. А теперь вон вообще настаивает на выселении Соло в отель для соблюдения прикрытья.

Габи, не прекращая говорить, уходит на кухню за стаканом воды. Курякин поднимает наконец глаза от своей папки — и это как удар под дых. Как пресловутое «н-на». Там и тоска, и злость, и обида, наверное. И непонимание, и страх, и вопросы. Полный набор. Этого ты хотел, ковбой? Получай.

 

Существовать рядом с таким Курякиным решительно невозможно. Он весь как натянутая струна. Как будто вокруг снова Рим, и Габи снова идет на встречу со своим дядей без прикрытья.

Герр Циммер, занимающий гигантскую безвкусно обставленную квартиру на третьем этаже очередной блеклой новостройки, ведет коллекционера Джека Дэвони вдоль окон. Кивает на мелькающие в просветах между домами руины замка. Соло зацепляется взглядом за ждущий у подъезда неприметный фургончик, едва различимый через лобовое стекло козырек кепки и руки на руле. Циммер говорит сплошь намеками и загадками, сам себя, небось, считает вторым Перуджей. Соло осматривает комнаты, сопоставляя в голове габариты с планом здания, пытается прикинуть, какова вероятность, что сейф все же находится в другом месте.

Некстати приходит мысль, что Курякин же, наверное, действительно не понимает. В глобальном смысле. С этими его моральными принципами и установками, он же, должно быть, верит в любовь? В этом проблема? Переспать с кем-то можно либо для дела, либо по любви? И, выходит, для дела американский аферист (мужчина к тому же) вполне подходит, а, раз нет дела, то второй вариант даже не рассматривается?

«И правильно», — вспыхивает в мозгу с нежданной досадой и позорной бессильной яростью. Бред, ей богу. Шпионский роман. И для протокола: употребление слова «любовь» в данном контексте является вынужденной мерой, необходимой для устранения терминологической неточности. Во всем цивилизованном мире давно различают «отношения», «связь», «интрижки», «влечение», «секс», «роман» на худой конец. И только русские упорно продолжают сводить все оттенки человеческих взаимоотношений к унифицированному «любовь». Сводить, а потом страдать, когда очередная интрижка не вписывается в великий светлый шаблон.

Курякин стучит в дверь гостиничного номера, едва Соло успевает повесить пиджак на спинку стула. Вместе с ним в комнату просачивается Габи.

— За мной был хвост, — сообщает Соло вместо приветствия.

— Я видел, — тут же отзывается Курякин. — В следующий раз я пойду к Циммеру с тобой.

Габи начинает возражать, ругаться. Илья смотрит пристально и тяжело, как прессом давит. Спорить с ним в такие моменты бесполезно.

 

 

***

 

После солнечного, шумного и вечно спешащего Стамбула переезд в Дрезден похож на путешествие в зазеркалье. Серое небо, серые лица, изломанные скелеты дворцов, плывущие над серыми новостройками. Стоит закрыть глаза, и под веками против воли мелькают расписанные минареты, искрящиеся на солнце купола, гудящая, пестрая толпа на базаре. Жаркие, вальяжные, сонные, похожие на отпуск дни. Беспечно чирикающее сопрано Габи в наушниках, двусмысленные шутки, случайные прикосновения и долгие взгляды Соло, которые можно трактовать как угодно. Теперь уже нельзя, напоминает себе Илья. Во-первых, времени не хватает даже на проверку наводок Уэверли. Во-вторых, Габи постоянно рядом, и ее внимание, еще месяц назад лестное и еще неделю назад просто уютное, ощущается одновременно постыдным и опасным. А в-третьих, трактовать теперь нечего. Все верно сделал, Курякин.

—  Сейф должен быть в квартире Циммера, — говорит Соло. —  Я почти уверен, что знаю, где именно.

— Лучше бы ты был почти уверен, что картина там внутри, — парирует Илья. Наверное, выходит излишне резко, потому что Соло поджимает губы и с деланным равнодушием рассматривает пошлый узорчик на обоях. На секунду фокусируется на напарнике и снова опускает глаза. Мельком брошенный взгляд ощущается как ведро ледяной воды, опрокинутое на голову — кожу жжет, а тепла ни на грамм.  

Габи стоит у окна, похожая на девушку с украденной картины Вермеера. В ее склоненной голове, в напряженных плечах, читается упрямое желание сбежать как можно дальше отсюда. Сжатый в линию рот выдает тщательно скрываемую растерянность. Она не приняла тот утренний разговор за недоразумение, не выбросила из головы, запомнила, обдумала и сделала выводы. Отселила Соло в отель, не отходит от Ильи ни на шаг. Хорошо, не донесла никому...

— Кто-нибудь может пояснить, какой смысл в моем прикрытии, — нарушает неуютное молчание Соло, — если вы проводите в номере по полдня?

Габи презрительно фыркает, разворачивается и бодро шагает к двери, на ходу бросая:

— Завтра в доках после моей смены в мастерской мы с Курякиным проверяем склады. К Циммеру лезть нет смысла, пока не выясним, с кем он сотрудничает.

Илья поднимается и идет следом. Взгляд Соло ощущается между лопаток тревожным холодком.

Рабочая роба смотрится на Габи уместнее, чем вечерние платья для приемов в посольстве. Изображать по полдня помощника механика в доках для нее проще, чем соблазнять дипломатов. Она останавливается у лестницы, разворачивается, смотрит исподлобья. Говорит:

— Вам нужно разобраться со всем этим, когда мы закончим миссию.

Илья глядит в пол и ритмично постукивает пальцем по бедру — лучший способ унять дрожь, когда нет возможности разбить что-то.

— Если вы доразбираетесь до постели, — продолжает Габи с едва заметной заминкой, — я смогу закрыть на это глаза. Но работать как сейчас невозможно. Вы должны прикрывать меня, вы должны прикрывать друг друга, а вместо этого...

— Я понял, — прерывает Илья. И помимо неловкости и раздражения неожиданно чувствует облегчение.

 

Черный фольксваген без номеров, один из двух преследовавших Соло днем ранее, обнаруживается неподалеку от мастерской, где торчит Габи. Илья полдня шатается по округе, изучая запертые двери складов. Соваться внутрь с полноценным обыском при свете дня — неоправданный риск, даже с учетом того, что, на первый взгляд, рядом никого нет. Илья сбивает несколько замков, выбирая помещения наобум, и без особого энтузиазма осматривает ровные ряды ящиков. Через день хозяева обнаружат взлом. Полиция, рабочие, если повезет, охранники — все они будут очень кстати. Если наводка Уэверли верна и поставщик Циммера действительно держит свой товар где-то поблизости, лишний шум заставит его попотеть, и вероятно даже сменить базу.

Две зеленые точки на радаре успокаивающе мигают. Одна неподвижна — Габи, возится с очередной машиной в ожидании конца смены. Выспрашивает слухи у местных, может, даже выяснила уже что-то полезное про пару фольксвагенов с форсированными двигателями. Второй сигнал — Соло — бродит по самой границе зоны охвата, то исчезает, то появляется вновь. Отвлекает и нервирует, побуждая раз за разом мысленно возвращаться к своей персоне. Илья злится на себя, но все равно не может не прикидывать, чем же тот занят. В голове раз за разом всплывает хорошенькая помощница Циммера, и не менее хорошенькая, неуловимо похожая на Габи, сотрудница Галереи, курировавшая экспертизу полотен. Непоседливая зеленая точка в очередной раз пропадает с экрана, Илья гипнотизирует взглядом прибор и отстукивает пальцами на руле песенку про кузнечика.

 

Следить за доками — проигрышная стратегия. Похитители слишком осторожны, приходится день за днем сужать область поиска, обшаривать ангары, караулить у квартиры Циммера в надежде снова напасть на след. Все это даст результаты — где-то через месяц. Но месяца у них нет, и нужно спровоцировать преступников сейчас.

Габи стучится в дверь фургончика, когда Илья уже откровенно клюет носом. Черный фольксваген стоит на прежнем месте, и, если бы не ключ под задним бампером, можно было бы решить, что хозяева его бросили.

— Соло пошел к Циммеру, — сообщает Габи. — Сказал, что мы не доверяем его интуиции, и что сейф там есть.

— Мы доверяем, — выпаливает Илья раньше, чем успевает до конца осознать сказанное. Неловко пригибается, перелезает на пассажирское сиденье: — Садись за руль, он без нас не справится.

Черная машина без номеров стоит у самого подъезда. Рядом с ней — потрепанный пикап с закрытым кузовом. Очень удобно — и для «взять живым», и для перевозки трупов. Габи проезжает мимо, притормаживая за углом. Илья бросает последний взгляд на почти сошедшиеся в одну зеленые точки Габи и Наполеона и проверяет оружие.

— Даже не думай высовываться.

— Даже не думаю, — фыркает она в ответ. Но по поджатым губам, по побледневшим костяшкам лежащих на руле пальцев видно: боится. А еще, впервые, кажется, волнуется — не за себя и даже не за миссию. Это хорошо и плохо. Но больше, пожалуй, хорошо.

— Услышишь стрельбу, уезжай сразу, — предупреждает Илья и выскакивает из фургончика.

 

Вообще-то, откровенно говоря, Соло вполне мог предсказать засаду. Он видел слежку, знал план здания, адекватно оценивал собственную скорость и размер картины, которую предстояло забрать в случае успеха мероприятия. В конце концов, он — лучший в своем деле. Чертов гениальный ворюга, способный предугадать все. Кроме напарника, который без всякого плана действий понесется следом, пытаясь помочь там, куда лучше было не вмешиваться. Молодец, Курякин. В следующий раз, когда кто-нибудь решит поинтересоваться причинами твоих поступков, просто расскажи им. Умрут от смеха. Новое оружие в арсенале лучшего агента КГБ — собственный идиотизм.

Илья приходит в себя от звука удаляющейся перестрелки. Голова неудобно вывернута вбок, щека трется о пол кузова, руки связаны за спиной — на совесть, надо отдать должное похитителям, ноги стянуты чем-то вроде изоленты до самых коленей. Машина подскакивает на кочке, и Илья чувствительно прикладывается затылком о бортик. Между лопаток недвусмысленно упирается дуло пистолета.  Ну, если не пристрелили сразу, можно сказать, все в порядке.

К тому же он уложил четверых — вряд ли в фольксвагене было больше. Выходит, остался водитель пикапа и умник, ударивший со спины. Или был кто-то еще?

Тентованный кузов не позволяет осмотреться, а город знаком Илье не настолько хорошо, чтобы ориентироваться тут на слух. Проблески фонарей становятся реже, мерный гул — электростанция? — приближается, а потом удаляется вновь. Неужели, доки? Габи без всяких проблем догонит эту развалюху. А Соло, если на то пошло, пролезет в любое укрытие. Если, конечно, Соло жив… Надо выбираться.

Машина заезжает в гараж и тормозит. Кто-то залезает внутрь. В лицо светят фонариком.

— Это не тот, — сообщает смутно знакомый голос — Циммер? Наверное.

— Этот прикрывал, раскидал половину наших, взять второго не вышло, — акцент. Чешский? Что-то вроде. Соло бы точно определил.

Кто-то грубо перекатывает его на спину. Илья выворачивается, бьет лбом, беспечно склонившегося к нему Циммера, с размаху пинает ногами стоящего возле машины чеха. Удар по темени приходит со стороны водителя. Когда озверевшие похитители выдергивают его из кузова на пол гаража, Илья уже ничего не чувствует.

В следующий раз, выныривая из мутного забытья, он думает, что, похоже, вытаскивать его, Курякина, из совершенно идиотских передряг становится для Соло традицией. А еще, что надо было с самого начала просто признаться ему в любви. Вот уж кто бы точно умер от смеха…

— Эй, большевик, идти сможешь? — интересуется Соло. В привычно ехидных интонациях проскакивает сочувствие.

Илья пытается подняться, но в итоге чуть не заваливается на бок вместе со стулом, к которому привязан.

— Тише, — бормочет Соло, принимаясь резать веревки. — Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, Габи прибьет нас обоих.

 

 

***

 

— Ты мог бы просто предупредить его заранее, — шипит Габи. Третий раз за последние два часа.

— Ты могла бы просто отговорить его в процессе, — бодро огрызается Соло.

Илья вваливается на заднее сидение машины (да, большевик, мы угнали фольксваген, на который ты медитировал почти неделю) и говорит:

— Я бы справился и сам.

Габи бьет по газам, автомобиль резко срывается с места. Тубус с картиной упирается в рычаг коробки передач, приходится бросить его назад, Курякину. Справился бы он, конечно. Оклемался бы, пока похитители дожидались главного и паковали вещи, перегрыз бы, скажем, стул, порвал бы веревки голыми руками и пошел бы громить базу. Вполне в его стиле.

Бурлящий в крови адреналин постепенно сменяется раздражением. А еще совершенно неожиданно запоздалым страхом. А что было бы если...

— Картина оказалась у Циммера? — спрашивает Илья, осторожно заглядывая внутрь тубуса.

Приходится признать:

— Она оказалась на складе, куда притащили тебя.

На заднем сидении молчат. Ни нотаций, ни даже язвительных комментариев. Соло с опаской оборачивается. Илья полулежит на сидении, уперев свои бесконечные ноги по обе стороны от водительского кресла и запрокинув голову. Глаза прикрыты. Если приглядеться, видно грязь в волосах. Кровь? Били его? Сильнее, чем обычно? По открытой шее беззащитно проходится кадык. Соло выворачивается, хлопает по практически заменяющей Габи подлокотник коленке:

— Ты как вообще?

— В следующий раз пойду с тобой, — угрожающе цедит Курякин и, кажется, отрубается окончательно.

Может, стоит вернуться? Пять минут — время прибытия силовиков Уэверли. У него ж вертолеты, медики тоже есть. Сдать им на руки бесчувственного русского, всем же лучше будет.

— С ним все нормально, — бормочет Габи, прибавляя газу.

Илья поднимает голову и с совершенно стандартной своей угрюмо-обвиняющей интонацией заявляет:

— Я ж говорил, что дом Циммера бесполезен. В следующий раз будешь слушать меня.

Ну точно нормально. Мог бы, между прочим, и спасибо сказать.

 

Габи влетает в квартиру разъяренной фурией. Хватает аптечку (зачем, интересно — врач из нее как из Курякина взломщик), тащит вяло сопротивляющегося Илью в спальню с таким видом, с которым обычно убивают. Оставляет Соло бродить по квартире и размышлять, как они вообще тут вдвоем существуют? Еды нет, вещи не распакованы. Стол в гостиной завален какими-то чертежами, Соло осторожно извлекает трофей из тубуса и раскатывает поверх. Жаль, что придется возвращать.

Габи выныривает из спальни, громко хлопнув дверью.

—  У него сотрясение мозга и пара ушибов.

Хочется спросить, действительно ли она для постановки диагноза заставила Курякина хватать себя за нос, стоя с закрытыми глазами на одной ноге. И действительно ли она верит, что тот сейчас будет спать.

— Если вы еще хоть раз устроите такой кавардак, — шипит Габи, вмиг превращаясь в миниатюрную копию русского, — я подам рапорт Уэверли. Ты заигрываешь с Ильей, как будто он очередная твоя горничная из очередного отеля на одну ночь. Он носится за тобой, в полной уверенности, что, стоит завоевать твое доверие, и все разрешится наилучшим образом.

— Притормози, Габи, — прерывает ее Соло. — Не делай из него тупицу. Он понимает, чего я хочу.

Габи презрительно фыркает и буквально падает на ближайший стул. Проводит руками по собранным в пучок волосам и со вздохом опускает голову.

— Он понимает. Не понимаешь, кажется, ты.

Смотреть на нее сверху вниз неуютно, приходится сесть на опасно скрипнувшую табуретку. Рельефный край полотна оказывается под пальцами и Соло совершенно непрофессионально теребит его.

— Он любит тебя, — невесело улыбается Габи, и это звучит странно и неуместно. — Он любит меня, — сердце гулко ухает где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, в голове глухо, пусто и обидно. — Еще, наверное, Родину, и маму свою. Может быть, еще начальство. Для него это вопрос доверия. Или, не знаю, веры. Он хочет доверять тебе. И хочет, чтобы ты доверял ему.

— Я и так доверяю, — возражает Соло, с удивлением понимая, что да, это действительно так.

— Так и объясни ему это, — устало фыркает Габи.

«У меня не было приказ соблазнить тебя, мне просто нужен был ты», — то еще объяснение выйдет.

— Это считать благословением? — ехидно интересуется Соло.

Габи устало трет переносицу и бредет в сторону кухни:

— Имей совесть, умник...

 

Курякин лежит, вытянув руки по швам, и внимательно разглядывает потолок.

— Я ей обещал не вставать, — жалобно сообщает он. Соло подходит ближе и опускается на край кровати. Доверие, отношения — как вообще о таком говорить? В смысле, как говорить о таком с упрямым русским, который скорее под пули полезет, чем признается в каких бы то ни было чувствах вслух.

Руки у Ильи как обычно холодные, и на попытку согреть он реагирует слишком остро. Приходится сжать крепче, удерживая ледяные пальцы в ладонях.

— Тебе больно что ли? — запоздало уточняет Соло.

— Нет, — звучит почти обиженно.

— Вот и не дергайся.

Курякин расслабляется постепенно, в синих глазах настороженность сменяется мягкой насмешкой.

— Не было приказа начальства, — говорит наконец Соло. — Почему ты вообще решил, что это ловушка?

Илья молчит, и за возможность влезть ему сейчас в голову можно было бы отдать брошенного в гостиной Вермеера.

— Потому что она сработала, — отвечает он наконец, все так же не отводя взгляда.

— Ну, так хорошо же, — улыбается Соло.

— Думаешь?

— Уверен. А ты?

 


End file.
